Treasure Hunts
List of all treasure hunts by date Rules for Treasure hunts: #It will always be in any area on world 9 that does not have a quest requirement to acess. #While any member has access, some kind of knowledge is required to have an idea on the location. #Feel free to talk amongst each other for help, but whoever finds it decides if he/she shares. Hall of Fame: Oooglie1 -7 mil ***donated 3.5mil of his winnings to wikia/dragon drop party*** Raien ryuu and Dissurender -8 mil teamed up Shredar -2 mil Raien Ryuu -10 mil (5 mil from chest, 5 mil bonus) and another 4 so 18 mil total! Sozerius won 11 mil total! Clan Treasure Hunt 9/21/2014 -Random Prize! Clue #1 Chest is not buried yet. You can think of possible places, but not possible to verify. Clan Treasure Hunt 9/20/2014 -4 Million GP! Raien Ryuu (Rasengan) won the 4 mil! Clue #1 Clue #2 Clue #3 Clue #4 Clan Treasure Hunt 12/28/2013 - 7 Million GP! Congrats to sozerius for winning! Location was: Port Phasmatys compost bin. Clue #1 Clue #2 Clue #3 Clan Treasure Hunt 12/28/2013 - 7 Million GP! Congrats to sozerius for winning! and Overdrives for making 4 mil on top for finding the location first! Location: QBD cave entrance. Clue #1 Clue #2 Clue #3 Clue #4 Clan Treasure Hunt 12/28/2013 - 5 Million GP! Congrats to Raien Ryuu! He won 5 mil from the chest and an extra 5 mil bonus for the difficulty of the clues! The answer was karamaja lodestone near the fly traps and the pin was 3! Clue #1 Explanation for Location: spot of asphyxiation = choke point. Asphyxiation = choke and spot is similar to point. There are many locations that are choke points so this isn't that helpful but it narrows it down to no main land areas. Explanation for Pin: 1st is the worst. Second's the best. 3rd's the one with the hairy chest. :D Clue #2 Explanation for Location: It connects brimhaven to the tai bwo wannai, commercialism vs ancient tribes. Explanation for Pin: Metal in competition is gold, silver bronze. Bronze is the only non precious metal. Clue #3: Explanation for Location: Land bridge really specified the location as well as the fly traps it was near. Explanation for Pin: Odd number and it is clue #3, as the number is 3. Clan Treasure Hunt 6/30/13 Congrats to Light Sound and iiprey! 5 mil is theirs to split! The answer was the queen's guarden in varrok. The only place in runescape that houses many different types of living creatures in one area that is not quest only accessible. The words reigns supreme was a hint to the royal location in clue 1. Clue 2 was a reference to the saradomin statue the player places in front of the white tree in the garden of tranquility. The pin was 38. Clue 1 was in reference to death, a very depressing clue in that in the end we're all the same in his eyes, who is a guardian (75/2=37.5=38). Clue 3's in was 5 herb plots + 3(7 brothers + 4 gods in the GWD) so 5+3(7+4)= 5+3(11)= 5+33= 38 as well. Clue 1: Clue for location requries quest knowledge. Due to issues with the quest knowledge claims from before, any clue that requires quest knowledge will have it stated below the table from now on. ~any cake and/or baked goods found in the chest must be given directly to the baked goods senior vip Clue 2: The Clue for the Location requires quest knowledge Clue 3: quest knowledge required for the Clue for Location. Clan Treasure Hunt 6/23/13 Hard Treasure Set (quest knowledge required for 8 mil) Congrats to Dissurender and Raien Ryuu for the find! 8 mil is theirs!! Found in Barbarian Main Hall entrance. Easy Treasure Set (basic knowledge required for 2 mil) Congrats to shred for finding the 2 mil! A great hunt and very fun! Found in monastary to the ascension. Clan Treasure Hunt 3/3/13 Treasure chest has been buried! clues will be posted on this page. one clue an hour, good luck!! Clarification: The clues are based on lore and clue 2 is specifically on quest knowledge. The area itself requires nothing to access. Congrats to Oooglie1: 7 million gp is all yours!! Answer: East of the river, the gate of the fence around the nonfunctioning furnace north of West Ardougne. This was once the location of the first people who settled in Kandarin when guthix opened the portal to bring humans to this realm. The pin was 92, a=1 and z = 26, the clues was for the leader Awowogei. 1+23+12+23+12+7+5+9=92 Clue 1: Clue 2: Clue 3: Clue 4: